Overleg:Apud Maro
Martijn, ik zou graag es esperanto leren. Kan jij me een goede cursus aanbevelen? 25 mei 2007 13:36 (UTC) :Ik ben eens ooit begonnen met deze esperantocursus, heb hem echter nooit afgemaakt. Toch is mijn esperanto niet super slecht, omdat ik er regelmatig eens iets in schrijf :-) 25 mei 2007 15:20 (UTC) ::Vertoont grote gelijkenissen met Frans en andere Romaanse talen. 25 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::inderdaad, 't is een makkelijke taal om te leren 25 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::::Ziet er me interessant uit is zal mss hier en daar eens iets leren (de volledige taal leren lijkt me iets teveel "tijdsverspilling") 25 mei 2007 15:43 (UTC) Wat betekent Apud? (kneem aan dat Maro "zee" betekent? ) Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) :Ik gok "Aan de zee". 25 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) ::Oh, een woord dat ik van buiten ken van m'n Latijnse woordenlijst (LOL): Apud - (+ acc) - bij (een persoon) 25 mei 2007 16:48 (UTC) :::Maro kan trouwens ook "bruin" zijn. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) ::::Apud Maro is letterlijk Dichtbij Zee. Een kustplaats is volgens mijn woordenboek esperanto een "Urbo Apudmara" :-) 25 mei 2007 19:45 (UTC) :::::Maar het kan ook "Bruin, Dichtbij!" betekenen :p. Hey, I'm out! xie je morgen weer op WS! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:51 (UTC) ::::::lol :p, ik ben er ook vandoor voor vandaag 25 mei 2007 19:58 (UTC) Ik zie dat er een filiaal van Alimé komt, mooi zo. Zoals je misschien al kunt lezen is het de bedoeling dat het gewoon nederlandstalig word, het overleg enzo. Nog ideeën om de kaart te verbeteren? 7 jun 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Mss kun je je Playa wat breder maken. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 19:55 (UTC) ::Was inderdaad erg smal ja :p 8 jun 2007 05:52 (UTC) Officieel Volgensmij mag hij officieel. Ik denk niet dat ik dat mag dus misschien een der ministers? --Moriad 16 jun 2007 16:55 (UTC) :morgen verplaatst Martijn (de schepper) de plaats naar de hoofdnaamruimte, en dan s alles officieel. Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) ::oke dat zal ik doen, de officiële stichtingsdag wordt dus 17 juni :-) 16 jun 2007 19:38 (UTC) :::when will you post that e-mail to the other cursists? Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 14:47 (UTC) ::::over een weekje of zo, na de proefwerkweek dan heb ik wat meer tijd. 17 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) Winkel Burgemeester, zou het mogelijk zijn nog één winkelpandje te krijgen? Voor 't Napoleonneke en Libris (gedeeld) graag. Dank bij voorbaat, 17 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) :oke, kijk maar, de hoofdstraat (Ĉefvojo) 4 of 6 lijken me wel goed 17 jun 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::ik hoop dat na deze twee niet nog meer winkels komen. Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:31 (UTC) nee ik ook niet, het zijn er wel genoeg en ik wil niet dat er een winkelcentrum komt in dit kleine dorpje 18 jun 2007 06:51 (UTC) :Het ministerie vindt dat er genoeg winkels zijn om Apud Maro op het lijstje te zetten :p. Kaj, --> Kon --> Con? Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 14:29 (UTC) ::Mooi zo. Voor zover ik weet komt kaj uit het grieks... maar het lijkt idd ook wel overgens op con :p 18 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::ok :p. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) Bouwstijl Wat voor bouwstijl heeft Apud Maro? Of in welke bouwstijl zou je de Forambo bank willen? --Moriad 15 jul 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Tja, ik heb altijd een beetje een idee van een Spaans kustdorpje als ik naar Apud Maro kijk, maar eigenlijk ben ik nog nooit in Spanje geweest dus... doe maar wat :-) 7 aug 2007 14:41 (UTC) Winkels Goed idee, dat winkelcentrum, want Big Man enzo waren niet op de hoogte van het winkelaanmaakverbod in AM. Maar zo ist het goed opgelost :D 26 sep 2007 12:55 (UTC) : Als we nu eens alles vertalen naar het Nederlands op deze pagina zodat dit een dorp wordt waar ook mensen in wonen? De situatie is monmenteel een beetje zielig. -- 26 sep 2007 12:58 (UTC) ::Njah. Ik zat daarjuist ook te denken om Maple Hills te vertalen? Doen of niet? 26 sep 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::Ik zal Acetabla vervangen door te koop, straatnamen hetzelfde, bij sommige dingen vertaling er bij... Ik krijg maar geen esperantisten hierheen :-( 26 sep 2007 13:59 (UTC) :::: Ik zou alles vertalen. Ik ben van mening dat we eerst nederlandstaligen moeten lokken (en dat geeft al problemen) en daarna pas anderstaligen. -- 26 sep 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::::Ja, 's waar. Kzal MH binnenkort ook eens vertalen. 26 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil de rest van Apud Maro liever niet vertalen. Ik wil trouwens alleen Nederlandssprekende Esperantisten hierheen trekken, omdat mensen die alleen Esperanto spreken hier echt niet heen zullen komen. 26 sep 2007 18:39 (UTC) Citymarketing Je citymarketingcampagne is mooi hoor! Ik overweeg om hier te komen wonen :D (serieus!) 28 sep 2007 06:22 (UTC) :Joepie het werkt :) :p 28 sep 2007 09:44 (UTC) ::Joepie? :P --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 11:15 (UTC) Aanvraag tot winkelpand Is het mogelijk om van pand "Stelstrato 3" en "Stelstrato 5" 1 groot pand te maken en er The Store op te zetten? -- 6 okt 2007 09:03 (UTC) :Ik heb liever niet al te veel winkels, vandaar ook de aanleg van het winkelcentrum. Omdat The Store zelf al een heel complex lijkt het me beter dat het wel een eigen pand krijgt waar ter grote van 2 blokken vind ik eigenlijk een beetje te veel van het goede. Is alleen Sterretjesstraat 3 goed? 6 okt 2007 09:09 (UTC) :: Dan liever "Al. fervoja 15" als het goed is... -- 6 okt 2007 09:13 (UTC) ::: O, oke doe maar, die is inderdaad iets groter ja :-) 6 okt 2007 09:22 (UTC) :::: Je mag de geluidswal er onder er trouwens wel bijnemen, als je teminste niet bang bent voor te veel herrie :p 6 okt 2007 09:33 (UTC) ::::: Een ander ideeke: The Store op de plek waar nu hotel LVS staat en het hotel meer naar de kust toe? Dan zijn 1. alle winkels bij elkaar, 2. hotel met zicht op zee, 3. ik tevreden en waarschijnlijk jij ook. -- 6 okt 2007 09:57 (UTC) Immo Next We hebben geen toestemming gekregen, als u het niet goed vindt doe je maar een revert. Als we wel mogen blijven zitten zullen we reclame maken, voor Apud Maro, in heel Libertas en Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 17 okt 2007 16:36 (UTC) Ehem OWTB heeft gelijk: dit is een bouwplaats. Martijn is er niet meer. Dus, wie burgemeester wil worden, kan dat nú worden! --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Ik roep het wel even om in de kroeg ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:13 (UTC) ::En de Dorpsstraat dan? :O :( --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:26 (UTC) :::Is toch enkel voor Newporters... ;) :P Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) :::: Zoals jij en ik! :P En OWTB en Jillids, dat is al meteen 80% van de actieve gebruikers op deze wiki "xD" --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:29 (UTC) ::::: Idd :P Greenday2 7 mei 2009 14:32 (UTC) :::::: Als de functie nog beschikbaar is, wil ik hem best vervullen. John Kwadijk 31 mei 2009 16:52 (UTC) Idd :p 7 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Over Newport gesproken (A), zouden jullie hier kunnen stemmen: Huis van de Raad#footer ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 14:39 (UTC) Een bekende Libertaan die veel betekende voor de opbouw van dit dorp is Martijn van der Putten. Is hier iets opgebouwd dan? Het is net zo'n storthoop als Rúnið.. Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:29 (UTC) :Ik vraag me af wat we aan dit commentaar hebben. Als je je eraan ergert, doe iets en maak er wat van. --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:31 (UTC) :: Ik kan absoluut niet met plattegronden omgaan :-) Ik werk alleen met demografische gegevens ;-) Ben (talk) 2 jun 2009 18:32 (UTC) Winkelstraat Kunnen we de naam niet beter veranderen? --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 11:13 (UTC) :Wat voor een naam dan? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 11:17 (UTC) ::Eh.. Vanderputtenstraat? (((A))) --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 11:18 (UTC) :::Van ver weg roept een stem: "goed idee, XD" sep 1, 2009 16:46 (UTC) ::::ROFL Greenday2 sep 1, 2009 16:49 (UTC) :::::Zo'n goede naam kan ook alleen ík verzinnen natuurlijk --OuWTB sep 1, 2009 17:11 (UTC)